


Go To Sleep (And Dream Again)

by killerjoe1995



Series: Froger works [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Day 5 prompt - nightmares, Established Relationship, Froger Week 2019, M/M, Scared Freddie, cheeky Roger, references to domestic violence (really metaphorical), typical Froger antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerjoe1995/pseuds/killerjoe1995
Summary: “What was that scream about?” he asked, leaning his head back to see his boyfriend's face upside-down. Freddie looked down at him, with a small smile.“Nightmare” he confessed, like Roger couldn't tell. The blond snorted.“No kidding” he replied, softly stroking Freddie's hands with his own, “wanna talk about it?”.*A sweet Roger cheers up his scared boyfriend just by being there.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Froger works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539526
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	Go To Sleep (And Dream Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emma_and_orlando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/gifts).

> Hello there!  
Second installation for Froger Week 2019! This time, a soft anf fluffy thing for my favourite boys. 
> 
> I had to do a bit of research for this thing, and I can assure you that Freddie's nightmare is usually linked to past abuse or domestic violence. 
> 
> Well, nothing more to add save for the fact that I'm not a native english speaker, and I0m unbetaed too.  
So, all mistakes are mine :)

“_ROGEEEEER” _

The blond jumped from the couch, television forgotten, when he heard the desperation in his partner's voice. In a second he had reached the bedroom and turned on the light.

Freddie was awake, eyes wide and glistering with unshed tears, curled on the sheets in the foetal position. At seeing Roger, he let out a shaky breath.

“Here you are, darling” he stammered, and made grabby hands at the blond. Roger, confused, approached the bed. 

“What the hell, Freddie? You scared me” he tried to joke, knowing that the last thing Freddie wanted was to be cooed when he was feeling vulnerable. The dark haired man huffed. 

“Well, of course. I woke up and you weren't here” he said flippantly, grabbing Roger's shirt and pushing him on his lap. The blond went easily, shuffling a few times to make himself comfortable against his boyfriend's strong chest. Freddie's arms found his waist, and clamped around his torso like an oversized octopus. 

“Well yeah, I'm not the one deciding to take a nap at bloody 6pm, am I?” he remarked, placing his hand on Freddie's which were upon his stomach. The singer hummed, tightening his grip on the blond. After a minute of silence, Roger got curious. 

“What was that scream about?” he asked, leaning his head back to see his boyfriend's face upside-down. Freddie looked down at him, with a small smile. 

“Nightmare” he confessed, like Roger couldn't tell. The blond snorted. 

“No kidding” he replied, softly stroking Freddie's hands with his own, “wanna talk about it?”.

He hadn't much hope that Freddie would open up with him, honestly, giving his usual tendencies to just brush aside everything that he deemed not worthy of other people worries. So, he was slightly surprised when Freddie nodded. The singer focused on the wall, a faraway look in his dark eyes.

“We were in the countryside, just having a picnic and a laugh. Some beers, too” he began, and Roger's eyebrows furrowed. 

“_We_ who?” he asked for clarifications. Freddie huffed. 

“You, me, Bri and Deaky. Will you make me a favour and just shut up and listen?”. Roger nodded, fair enough. Freddie went on. 

“And then we decided to have a race to the nearby lake. 'The first one decides on movie night for one month', _you_ said. Always the one with the best ideas, you are” he commented, jabbing his finger into the blond's side and making him squirm. 

“Hey, it wasn't me, it was your-dream-me! Cut me some slack, will you?” Roger grumbled, taking Freddie's wrist to stop his attack. Freddie shrugged. 

“Dream-you had an astonishing resemblance to awake-you, darling. Anyway, we began running. _But_ the lake wasn't nearing one bit” Freddie continued, placing an hand on Roger head and carding his fingers thorough the blond locks. Roger hummed in approval. 

“And then everything went dark, like cloudy, and I couldn't see Bri or Deaky any more. You were running ahead of me, and I couldn't reach you. It was scary.”. 

“Aha! The idea of one month of movies chosen by me it's not classified as a nightmare in this house” Roger laughed. Freddie's slapped his head half-reprimanding, half-affectionate. 

“Shut up, you! I'm not finished” he scolded, with fondness. Roger mimicked to zip up his mouth, and Freddie rolled his eyes. 

“If I could believe you on that. Anyway, at one point you stopped, and I tried to reach you again but couldn't move. In the path there was...” then Freddie shivered, and Roger turned around to straddle him, placing his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Freddie's arms on his waist were nearly crushing him, but he didn't complained. 

“...there was a snake. But it was big, and horrible and _evil_, and it lunged at you” he looked at his blond's face, loosing himself into the blue orbs that were wide and concerned. Freddie brought an hand on the blond's cheek, softly stroking the smooth skin, and placed a loving kiss on the slightly parted lips. Roger sighed happily, returning the chaste kiss in earnest. When their mouths parted, Freddie placed his face in the crook of Roger's neck, inhaling his sweet perfume. Roger's hand found his hairs. 

“And?” the blond asked, curious and a little worried. Freddie intake of breath was sharp.  
“And you turned into a salmon, and jumped in the lake”. 

Roger's hand stopped his stroking, and he leaned back to look at Freddie in the eyes. The singer stared back.

“A... salmon?” he repeated, and at Freddie sharp nod he couldn't help himself. He broke down in a loud laugh. 

“Shut up, you wanker! It was _scary_” Freddie complained, hitting Roger's shoulder repetitively. The blond's laughter soon infected him too, and he let out a giggle. When Roger's laugh subsided to a chuckle, the blond kissed his boyfriend. 

“You idiot, and I thought it was serious” he remarked, sliding down Freddie's torso to place his head on the dark haired man's shoulder. Roger made himself comfortable, curled up in his boyfriend's lap, and began playing with the hem of Freddie's shirt. Freddie hummed some kind of melody, that could have been good for a song. Roger, besides his early comment on not taking naps in the afternoon, felt content and a bit sleepy. He had just closed his eyes when Freddie spoke again. 

“Darling, you don't think this could be some kind of premonition, do you?”. Roger snorted.   
“Hope not, I don't fancy life as a fishy fellow” he remarked, trying to lighten the mood. Freddie chuckled.  
“No, I'm sure you don't. Never mind me, love, I'm just a bit shaken”. Roger nodded, and rubbed his cheek against his boyfriend's skin. When Freddie spoke again, it was a whisper. 

“...do you still plan to visit home next week, darling?” 

Sadly, Roger was already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it! :) comments and kudos makes my day xD


End file.
